robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheely Big Cheese
Wheely Big Cheese was a robot with what was described as the largest flipper ever seen in Robot Wars (the robot itself was over a meter long, and most of its body was the flipper). Its wheels were covered in tungsten golf shoe studs. Wheely Big Cheese competed in Series 4 and Series 5, reaching the semi-finals on both occasions. The team had previously competed with The Mule and The Big Cheese. They competed in Series 2 and 3 respectively, but both lost the Heat Final. Wheely Big Cheese has been recorded as the most powerful flipper, supposedly being to turn over a Mini Cooper. In perhaps its most famous battle in Series 5 with Axe Awe, Wheely Big Cheese threw Axe Awe through the air, over the arena wall and onto the ground from the middle of the arena. Robot History Series 4 Wheely Big Cheese got through the second round along with Wheelosaurus without much trouble. Up against Killertron it was to flip them clean over itself, sometimes making it landing directly on it's Axe. Up against Suicidal Tendencies Wheely Big Cheese drove into the pit whilst Suicidal Tendencies broke down, but Wheely Big Cheese was given the win. Up against Tornado in the Semi-Finals they got one good flip that nearly got Tornado out of the Arena. For the rest of the match they were pushed around and had one of their wheels dislodged. The Judges therefore awarded the win to Tornado. Series 5 Their first round match against Wolverine had them being flipped most of the time by Wolverine, until they flipped them out of the arena. In perhaps their most famous battle against Axe Awe, they got one hit with the Axe before Wheely Big Cheese flipped them over 10 feet in the air and over the fence from the center of the Arena. This still stands as a Robot Wars record flip. Extreme Previous Entries The Mule Roger Plant's original robot was The Mule, which was entered in Series 2. It was a box-shaped robot with three "bucking legs", which were actually compressed gas-powered rams. It also featured a forklift that could lift upto 260lbs. Despite being attacked by both Bash and Dead Metal, it progressed through the Trial. Demon broke down, allowing the Mule to move through the Arena Semi-Final. However, against Plunderbird 2, the judges ruled against it. Although it lost in the Heat Final, the team won the award for the Best Engineered Robot. The Big Cheese Series 3 saw Roger Plant enter a new wedge-shaped robot, The Big Cheese. The mighty red lifting arm was easily capable of lifting its opponents and pitting them, which it did easily to Shrapnel in the first round. It fought Anorakaphobia in the second round, who was far quicker. The Big Cheese finally trapped Anorakaphobia between the arm and the wedge, steering Anorakaphobia forward and pitting it. Against Chaos 2, however, it was flipped repeatedly by the smaller, quicker robot, and was attacked by the House Robots. However, The Big Cheese escaped and attacked Sergeant Bash, flipping the Sergeant and breaking him to pieces in the process. The Big Cheese was nominated for the Best Engineered Award, but missed out to Chaos 2. Results Series 2 (The Mule) *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (King of the Castle): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Demon: Won *Arena Final vs Plunderbird 2: Lost Series 3 (The Big Cheese) *Round 1 vs vs Shrapnel: Won *Round 2 vs Anorakaphobia: Won *Round 3 vs Chaos 2: Lost Series 4 Heats *Round 1 vs Prizephita Mk 2 vs Wheelosaurus: Qualified *Round 2 vs Killertron: Won *Round 3 vs Suicidal Tendencies: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Tornado: Lost Extreme Series 1 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Diotoir: Won *Quarter Final vs Chaos 2: Lost Flipper Frenzy vs Chaos 2 vs Thermidor 2 vs Bigger Brother: Lost Mayhem vs Ming 3 vs Hypno-Disc: Eliminated Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs Wolverine: Won *Semi-Final vs Axe Awe: Won *Final vs Crushtacean: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Dominator 2: Lost *Losers Melee vs Panic Attack vs Firestorm 3: Lost Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat Final (The Mule) *Series 3: Heat Final (The Big Cheese) *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Honours While not an actual award, Wheely Big Cheese has the following honour: *Biggest flip in Robot Wars history Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Best Engineered winners Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds